And the Flirty Waitress
by patricia51
Summary: Set at the end of "And the Fables of Doom". Cassie has to return to the town of Bremen for a quick errand and finds that the spark between her and her most ardent admirer hasn't faded. Femslash. Cassandra/OC.


And the Flirty Waitress by patricia51

(Set at the end of "And the Fables of Doom". Cassie has to return to the town of Bremen for a quick errand and finds that the spark between her and her most ardent admirer hasn't faded. Femslash. Cassandra/OC.)

(Note: Sitting and watching season one again especially my favorite episode. I thought it was a shame after Cassie and the waitress had such a connection but that nothing came of it before the Librarians left town. Oh and the credits simply describe her as "The Flirty Waitress" so I gave her the name "Jenny" because Aparna Brielle, who played her, also played a character by that name in another show.)

"Drat, drat, drat," Cassandra Cillian grumbled while she frantically rummaged around the main room of the Annex.

"Good heavens Cassandra," fussed Jenkins as he appeared from the stacks. "What are you doing? Please leave that alone!" He rushed to her side and politely but firmly took a stack of papers from her hands. "Now what are you looking for?"

"My tablet. I can't find my tablet."

Jenkins tried to calm the red-head before she completely disturbed his carefully arranged layout.

"Where do you remember seeing it last?"

"I had it just before we returned to Bremen the second time. I thought I had laid it on the table here but... Oh fiddlesticks!"

"What?"

"I DID lay it on a table. A table in the bar. In Bremen."

Jenkins sighed. Life was so much less complicated before the arrival of Even Baird and the Librarians-in-training. And quieter. Still, for the sake of peace and quiet and because secretly he did like the young intruders he decided to help. Besides, it would mean she would stop messing up his stuff.

"The doorway," he indicated it, "is still set to Bremen. I'll be sure to leave it that way until you return."

"You're a doll," Cassie smiled and hugged him. Before he could protest she had released him and scampered to the door. "Be back soon," she called over her shoulder and then she was gone as the doorway flashed. He sighed and returned to straightening his carefully constructed layout.

Cassie hadn't told anyone yet but the experience of going through the doorway always awoke something in her. Accustomed as she was to seeing pictures and diagrams around her when she concentrated this always came close to overwhelming her. There were colors and lights and equations and she felt if she could just stop and see them all at one time there would be something astounding revealed to her.

She sighed. It wasn't like she could stop while going through the doorway so maybe this was all a waste of time and thought. But who knew? Maybe the next time would be the one. In the meantime, she hurried into town. Arriving there she found Walter's Tavern, noting that the owner had not changed the name as he had announced. She checked the table where she and Eve had been sitting. Nothing. Oh please, she said to herself, please let it not be stolen.

"Cassandra! You're back!"

She turned around just as the waitress who had been so attracted to her, well, to Prince Charming anyway, rushed over to her. Her dark eyes were shinning and she took both of Cassie's hands in her own. "You came back."

Cassie was thrown. Based on what they had seen before they left the residents of Bremen had only very confused memories of what had taken place. With the exception of the Sheriff's daughter, they had forgotten everything after they were each drawn into the fables. But apparently this was an exception. Why she couldn't tell.

"Ah," she started unsure of how to proceed with, with, she ran through her memories quickly, with Jenny, that was the waitress's name, "Yes, I'm back. Have you seen..."

"I knew you would! The others said you wouldn't and didn't even seem interested, like they didn't care. But I do and I knew you would." In short order Cassie found herself seated at the bar again. Jenny had hurried around to get her a drink, which she would have had a hard time drinking, if she had really wanted to, since the moment it was placed in front of her jenny had taken her hands again.

Cassandra was pretty sure she should just insist on finding her tablet and going but it was hard to do. Not only was she not exactly a demanding person but it was really hard to brush someone off whose hands were nice and warm in hers and besides was staring soulfully at her with an expression that fairly seemed to shout attraction. Even more than that; the look on Jenny's face was nearly adoration. How could she just walk away from that?

She couldn't. In fact she didn't want to. Memories surged through her starting from when they had been in almost the same position before. They cascaded through her mind one after another.

She and Jenny sitting at the bar together and the other girl breathlessly announcing how charming she was and wanting to get her another drink. On the house.

Her declaring "Come with me if you want to live!" and Jenny seizing her hand as she replied "I've been waiting my whole life for you to say that." It had thrilled her to hear that.

The two of them running hand in hand and the fierce desire surging up in her to protect Jenny from the wolves, indeed from all harm. And how good the other girl's hand felt in hers.

Leading her to the back room of the library, kissing her hand and telling her she needed her to be safe when Jenny told her she didn't want to leave her.

The urge that made her leap on top of the table and make her ringing speech (which still sounded pretty good to her as she heard it again in her memory) and how the townspeople had cheered. And Jenny had cheered the loudest.

Cassandra blinked as she returned to the present. She was still holding hands with Jenny and staring into her dark expressive eyes. What she was seeing there was reflected in her own eyes she knew. There was a yearning that could only be satisfied with each other. They stood together, Cassie lifting Jenny's right hand far enough to brush her lips against it once again. Jenny's knees nearly buckled and she all but leaped across the bar. Hand in hand they turned to go. As they did Cassie saw her notebook laying on a shelf on the bar's back wall. It would have to wait. She could not tear herself away from Jenny.

Jenny led the way out the back door of the bar. Cassie took the opportunity of following to admire the other girl's body. The tight black shorts molded to every curve of the round full ass. Below them smooth bare legs showed all the way to her ankle boots and Cassie's fingers itched to run over them as they flexed with every step that Jenny took.

Cassie never thought of herself as gay or even bi but she was drawn to Jenny as though they were under a magic spell. Perhaps it was because the other girl seemed so openly interested in her. She wanted her; she wanted every inch of the waitress. She wanted to feel her move underneath her, give herself to her, make them one together. Jenny obviously felt the same way as she took Cassie's hand again and the pair nearly started to run. And the electricity between them was real, she could feel it crackling between their hands.

The town almost blurred in their haste. If anyone was watching she wouldn't have seen it. Then they were inside somewhere with a door banging shut behind them. Cassie managed to tear her eyes away from Jenny long enough to look around and see they were in a bedroom. With a bed. And that was good because she knew they would need it any moment.

Cassie spun Jenny around to face her. The other girl's eyes were alight with passion. The Librarian raised the waitress's hand to her lips again and pressed a fevered kiss to it.

"Oh Cassandra," sighed Jenny.

The Librarian took the waitress into her arms and the other girl came there eagerly, her face lifted for the kiss which Cassie immediately gave her. Soft and gentle at first it became open-mouth and passionate as both girls found themselves on fire. The red-head slipped a hand between them. Jenny had tied the tails of her checkered shirt together, leaving just a hint of bare tummy showing above her shorts. That tummy was smooth and warm and caressing it made the waitress moan into Cassie's mouth.

But the red-head wanted more. Much more. Fortunately the shirt tail knot was within immediate reach and came undone quickly. So did the few buttons on that shirt that had been fastened. That allowed Cassie's had to slide back down to find the catch for Jenny's shorts and quickly undo them as well.

The waitress was not wasting any time as well. Cassie's gold laced blue jacket that somehow she was wearing again along with the rest of the outfit that had appeared on her before was already falling down her back. She shrugged out of it and was delighted to see that Jenny was doing the same to her shirt. And her bra as well. That wasn't fair! Cassie was struggling out of her own ruffled blouse when Jenny took advantage of the Librarian's distraction to grab her arms and fall back on to the bed, pulling Cassie on top of her as she did.

Now the battle was on as both girls strove to rid the other of anything between them, specifically clothes. Cassie would have grumbled at the disadvantage her boots gave her but that wouldn't have been seemly. Not for Prince Charming. Or Princess Charming. It didn't matter. With a heroic effort she pried them off and the rest of her clothes followed, to mingle with Jenny's already discarded attire.

Now that there was nothing between them the dark-haired girl was all hers. She clapped her hands to the smooth cheeks and kissed the waitress deeply even as her body successfully pinned the other girl to the bed under her. Her knees pushed Jenny's legs apart. She set herself, her wetness meeting the other girl's. For a moment she wiggled her hips, their curls barely touching. She gave sucking kisses to the side of Jenny's neck, nipping the smooth skin. Their eyes met once again.

"Cassandra," the dark-haired girl begged. "Please, Take me. Make me yours." And could a prince could anything less than fulfill a beautiful maiden's request? Of course not.

Cassie braced her knees. She pushed up, her arms locking, her hands on either side of Jenny. For an instant she considered whether a speech of some kind, such as she had delivered in the town library, would be appropriate. She decided not. Better actions than words, which really could have been a nice speech, if rather self-defeating. Realizing her mind was becoming distracted she put those thoughts aside and thrust with her hips.

The resulting moan from Jenny would have been deeply satisfying even without the electric charge that seemed to run through her own body. Together they were wonderous. Without losing touch she rocked firmly, sliding slightly up and down against Jenny and rolling her hips to make sure they ground firmly against each other.

Cassie frowned, even as she sped up her movements. Why were her breasts wobbling freely instead of being crushed against the other girl's? She could see the hard brown tips below her. Realizing how simple the answer was she let herself fall on to Jenny, allowing their bodies to mold together.

Jenny was doing her part, wrapping her legs around Cassie and punching up with her hips while urging the red-head on with words and cries of passion. The girl Librarian responded to the waitress, driving harder and faster, her mind focused only on the delightfully curved body under her.

Cassie kissed Jenny. Jenny returned the kiss with equal fervor, quick darting kisses spaced between gasps for air and increasingly loud moans of pleasure, showing both girls were reaching their peak. Then it swept over them together and the pair of lovers went wild, rolling on the bed with Cassie on top and then Jenny and Cassie once more as they stiffened, cried out and collapsed bonelessly, so closely intertwined they were almost one body.

Thighs slid between parting legs that intertwined and held together. Far from relaxing them the shared orgasm only set both girls more on fire. Muscles strained and thighs sawed. Jenny buried her face between Cassie's breasts, turning her head back and forth to kiss and lick first one small orb and its hard tip and then the other. Cassandra's hands scrambled down the waitress's back, settled on the firm rounded ass and tightly gripped it.

The young Librarian's head tipped back, her eyes closed as she cried out with pleasure. Jenny released the breast she had engulfed, letting it come free. She took one extra moment to catch the rigid nipple in her teeth and for just a split second bit down on it. Cassie's fingers squeezed Jenny's ass hard and yanked her hard onto her grinding thigh and both girls lost it for a second time and collapsed together on the bed.

A buzzing sound intruded on them as they relaxed in the pink haze of their shared release. Jenny squirmed to the side of the bed and fished her shorts from the floor. She retrieved her cell phone from the back pocket.

"Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"A text. Asking where I am. Reminding me my lunch hour was up ten minutes ago."

"You better get going," Cassie commented as she sat up.

"But I don't want to," replied the waitress, her eyes running over the other girl's body.

"You must," declared Cassie nobly. "We both have duties to attend to."

Reluctantly the other girl agreed. They dressed quickly, keeping their eyes to themselves lest they be tempted as Cassie thought. Ready to go Cassie took Jenny's hand in hers and bent to brush her lips over the back of it one final time.

"Until we meet again," she declared in ringing tones.

"Until we meet again," the other girl replied.

Cassie passed through the doorway and for once the strange vista was lost on her. Humming happily she looked around. Everyone must have gone somewhere. Oh well. She reached her room and started to undress for a shower. She giggled. At least she wouldn't have to waste any time with her tights or bra. Then she groaned as it hit her. She hadn't gone back to the bar and retrieved her tablet.

She brightened and smiled. Well, she would just have to go back to Bremen another day and get it. The tablet that is.

(The End)


End file.
